Radio-Frequency (RF) ablation is a common procedure for treating various cardiac disorders. Various ablation techniques, and methods for visualizing the ablation procedure, are known in the art. For example, U.S. Patent Publication 2013/0116881, whose disclosure is incorporated herein by reference, describes a system which provides heart ablation unit control. The system includes an input processor for acquiring electrophysiological signal data from multiple tissue locations of a heart and data indicating tissue thickness at the multiple tissue locations. A signal processor processes the acquired electrophysiological signal data to identify location of particular tissue sites of the multiple tissue locations exhibiting electrical abnormality in the acquired electrophysiological signal data and determines an area of abnormal tissue associated with individual sites of the particular sites. An ablation controller automatically determines ablation pulse characteristics for use in ablating cardiac tissue at an individual site of the particular tissue sites in response to the acquired data indicating the thickness of tissue and determined area of abnormality of the individual site.
U.S. Pat. No. 7,001,383, whose disclosure is incorporated herein by reference, describes a method for ablating tissue in a heart of a subject during an ablation procedure. The method includes applying a local treatment to the heart at a plurality of sites designated for ablation. At each respective site, a parameter is sensed that is indicative of a level of ablation at the site. The method preferably includes displaying a map of the heart, and designating, on the map, during the ablation procedure, indications of the respective levels of ablation at the sites, responsive to the respective sensed parameters.
U.S. Patent Publication 2008/0172049, whose disclosure is incorporated herein by reference, describes an apparatus and method for ablating tissue in a heart of a subject during an ablation procedure. The method includes contacting an ablation catheter tip to tissue of the heart at a plurality of sites designated for ablation; sensing at each respective site a feedback signal from the ablation catheter indicative of success of the intended local ablation; storing any available data defining a current position of the ablation catheter tip relative to the heart at a moment of sensing the feedback signal indicative of a failed intended ablation for later re-visit; displaying a map of a region of interest of the heart; and designating, on the map display, indications of the sites corresponding to when the required electrical current is above the threshold current value indicative of a gap in an ablation line or ring.